


A Change In Diet

by Nitrobot



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That tongue, That toooooongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: so how bout that Venom trailer





	A Change In Diet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who the girl is. Make her anyone you want, I just wanted my boi eating some pussy

**“Usually we eat brains… but luckily for you, we’re in the mood for something else…”** His tongue slowly unravelled from his maw, dripping hot saliva over the panting body below him. The tip landed between her cleavage, and he slowly pulled his head down so the long organ was dragged down her near-naked front.

“Oh _god_ …” She was arching against his tongue already and it hadn’t even entered her yet. He seemed to have that effect on most women nowadays. More drool splattered her body as he let loose a bark of laughter, and every one of his hundreds of teeth glistened a reflection of her desperate expression. 

“Please… ah…!” Each breath was shaky, a high-pitched whine under the constant vibrato of Venom’s hissing.

 **“What was that?”** he growled, pausing his torturously slow tongue to torture her even further.

“Just… p-put it in in already…” Her hands clawed into the sheets beneath them, the only movement they could make with her wrists glued down by gooey black tendrils. “I can’t take it any longer…” 

Venom laughed again, curling his tongue away to make her whimper in need. **”Be patient… we know what we’re doing.”** He waited until she accepted that fact with a weak nod, then allowed his tongue to dip below her waist, dragging it down the front of her damp underwear. He pressed hard into the covered outline of her clit, soaking up her flavour through the fabric as she pushed her hips eagerly into him. Even without tasting he could smell her overwhelming desire, musky and sweet. The tip of his tongue snaked further down, drifting towards the edge of her panties, slipping beneath and finding hot wet folds waiting for him. He flicked her clit again, bulging beneath her underwear as he worked his way into her waiting pussy. She was tight at first, but as his saliva filled her she relaxed with a heavy sigh as his tongue swirled within her opening.

 **“Mmmm… much tastier than brains…”** He sucked in her juice as he lapped at her inner walls, holding her shaking thighs still with huge hands and claws that were sharp as steel despite how the rest of him rippled like dark water.

“D…d-deeper… please, Eddie…” She squirmed shamelessly, trying to break free of his hold only so she could pull him into her depths.

 **“Since you asked so nicely.”** With just a twist of his claws, they tore the strings of her panties as if they were paper. While he peeled the ruined fabric away he thrust his tongue further into her exposed pussy, spreading her as it snaked inside, deeper and deeper until it was as far as it could go, leaving his jaw hinged open. The thick organ spaced out her entrance while the thinner tip teased her most sensitive nerves, licking up her juice while his drool replaced it. His teeth, jagged and threatening, rested just above her hip line while he kept the bottom row safely away from her. He watched her watching him from above, judging what to do next based on how she cursed and whimpered. She liked it most when he pulled back, just enough to let out a gush of fluids, before plunging right back in. He liked it most when she was brought to the edge of screaming, clenching hard around him. Almost as intoxicating as a brutal battle, though much easier to clean up afterwards.

“Aahhh… ah! Ah- ow! Ow! Owowowow!” Suddenly she yelped in pain, tensing her thighs around his head as a signal to stop. Venom reeled his tongue back in and snapped away- well, Eddie snapped away, leaving stubborn parts of the symbiote still stuck to her stomach and thighs. Beneath his black residue he saw a semicircle of deep red indents left around her bikini line, from where Venom’s teeth bit into the skin a little too hard.

“Sorry. It gets a little... overexcited sometimes,” he said sheepishly, even as the symbiote silently growled at him for being interrupted. “Should we stop?”

She was cautiously running a finger over the rough marks, but his question brought her gaze right back to him. “Don’t you fucking dare,” she warned.  
Eddie’s grin was very quickly consumed by that of his other as it rushed back over his head in a tide of tendrils. **“As you wish…”**


End file.
